


Invisible Strings

by chalovesday6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pining, Plastic love by Mariya Takeuchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalovesday6/pseuds/chalovesday6
Summary: All along there were some invisible strings tying Kei to Hitoka
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Invisible Strings

There are five things Tsukishima blame for these feelings. Five things that made him realize why he's at this state right now. 

_1\. That hair tie with a star design on it_

During the opening ceremony, he bumped into someone while he's spacing off, deciding if he'll join the volleyball club. Being the tall guy that he was, he only saw her head and that hair tie. He also doubts if she remembers him because she's busy doing a bow. 

'That's weird... but cute,' he thought. 

Eversince then, as he towers over the other students wherever he goes, he always unconsciously look for the blonde head with a star on it. When he does spot it, he will let out a small smile that disappears within seconds, afraid that Yamaguchi will catch it. 

He's so accustomed to seeing that star in the cafeteria and definitely not in the gym. But as fate would have it, the owner of that hair tie is now their assistant manager. Great.

_2\. Blonde Hair_

Tsukishima always hated his hair color. It's too bright and doesn't really suit his personality. As if his height wasn't enough to make him stand out, the gods decided to give him the brightest color of hair possible.

But he learned to like blonde because it makes it easier to spot her, even from afar.

"You know Hinata-kun, I am thinking of dyeing my hair black," Yachi said one time while they were cleaning the gym.

"Yachaaan! I think it would be cool! You think I should dye my hair too?" Hinata, enthusiastic as ever, replied.

"It will not suit you, dumbass," the King interjects while holding a mop.

Just like always, the duo began to bicker and chase each other inside the gym. Yamaguchi, afraid that the seniors will get angry again, chased after them to split them off.

"Why would you dye it black?" he asked when everyone was out of earshot.

Yachi faced him, startled at first. "Ah, it's a stupid reason, actually.

"It's not stupid if you can decidedly say it to a friend or ask them about it, " he replied.

"Ah, well. I want to be like Kiyoko-san. She's so cool, and I want to be cool too. And honestly, I kinda stand out with my hair color. I don't like it,"she admitted in a low voice.

' _But I like how you stand-out,'_ he almost said out loud.

Instead, he nodded and went back to cleaning. 

Feeling the awkwardness, Yachi went to follow the rest of the gang.

When they were long gone, Tsukishima fights the urge to whack himself with the mop in the head.

_3\. That Headphones Incident_

It was no suprise that he loves music. The suprise is what type of music he loves. His teammates often speculate about this.

Tanaka and Noya thinks he's into the cute anime girl groups. The third year thinks he's into emo-rock. They even made a bet. The others couldn't care less (thank goodness). 

The only one who knows is Yamaguchi. That is until Yachi sat down beside him on the way home from their Tokyo summer camp. 

It is no surprise that Yamaguchi will be the next captain of the team. So as much as possible, Ennoshita wants Yamaguchi to be involved in the decision-making for the club.   
Because if this, Yachi often sits by him during trips like this. And he didn't know whether to hate or like it. 

During that ride home, he was so exhausted he barely managed to sit down properly. So he put his headphones into max volume, and decided to sleep away. 

_"I filled the holes and the cracks in my heart with fancy high heels and plenty of dresses~hmmm hmmm,"_ sang a pretty voice, as he awakes. 

It was Yachi humming along Mariya Takeuchi's Plastic Love. 

That's when he realized the volume of his headphones is too loud, people nearby can hear it. Fuck. 

"Oh, you are awake," said Yachi. "Captain isn't done talking to Tadashi-kun. We're almost at Sendai, tho."

He's still staring at her for two reasons: (1) He's amazed she knows the lyrics to a song from 1984, and (2) she has a very sweet voice. 

"I love that song. My mother used to sing that all the time when I was younger. It's her anthem for my Dad," she chuckled. 

Aware of her family situation (Yachi's mom being a single mother after her Dad left), he decide not to comment and just nod. 

"For the record, I won the bet," she said out of the blue after a long silence. "I knew you were into old love songs."

She figured him out, and he's not even pissed or mad. Just amazed. 

How he wished he brought his earphones instead so she can share it with her. 

_4\. Salmon Skin Chips_

They are now at their 1st year of college and this is the first time he would see people from the volleyball club again, after a year. This is the day they would send off Hinata to Brazil. 

He doesn't have a free time to do this at all. Being scouted for Sendai Frogs V-League team while still in college is pretty tiring. But because (whether he admits it or not) Hinata became one of his very few friends, he decided to go. Plus, Yachi would definitely be there.

They waited at the bus stop with the rest of the gang, minus Kageyama who's now training in the States for the next olympics. Once they are giving farewell gifts to Hinata, both him and Yachi handed out the Crispy Salmon Skin Chips. 

Being so glad they remembered his favorite, Hinata hugged the two of them so tight, he thought he's going to choke. 

"You two really have the same mind. I always wonder why you're not that close!" exclaimed Hinata. 

"Well maybe I'm not cool enough to be his friend," said Yachi. She laughs, a little to loud for his liking. 

"But you are my friend," Tsukishima couldn't help but say. 

The rest of the team gasped, but Yachi just smiled. "I know that, silly. I was just joking."  
Right then and there, he realized that he definitely likes her. 

_5\. Coats with 8 buttons_

Tsukishima has always been weak when it comes to cold weather. So a jacket does not suffice, it needs to be a thick and long coat. 

He wore his favorite one during Hinata vs. Kageyama's first match in Sendai. It was a fairly cold day but he was freezing. He wants to have a beer to heat up but then, he doesn't like the taste of it. Too bitter for someone like him that has a sweet tooth. 

He's waiting for Yamaguchi who bought onigiris outside for snacks when a woman with the same coat as him sits besides him. 

"Excuse me, that's reserved for my friend," he said without actually looking. 

"I though I was your friend," said the girl.

He finally looked beside him and noticed her blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing that hair tie with a star. 

It was Yachi. And she's wearing the same coat as his.

"Oh! We have the same coat! Is that from Muchina, too?" she said excitedly. Too friendly for someone he didn't see or keep in touch for the last 3 years. 

"You became more chatty," he blurted out. 

She laughed, "My course needs me to be chatty."

They stared at each other, Yachi smiling and him... just staring. 

Yamaguchi appeared holding onigiris, and broke whatever spell that's between them. 

They watched the game, had dinner with the old club, and it was time to go home. 

He knows this is the time to tell her. Before it totally screw his mind. He has so much on his plate. His team is aiming for that Divison 1 spot, he will start to work next year at Sendai Museum, and he has his final exams the day after tomorrow. 

"Yachi..." he called. 

"Hmm? Why Tsukishima-Kun?" answered her. 

"I like your hair tie."

"You noticed? I looked for it everywhere. I figured you might like it since you always stare at it when we were in highschool."

"I was staring at you."

"Wha-what?"

This is so silly. He thinks. No matter how long it was, he's always drawn to her. Like a magnet, or a string pulling them towards each other. 

He pats her head and said, "Can I walk you home?" 

She smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
